Wolf Girl
by Free.Izzy
Summary: Clara Reese is your average native girl, but when her father's history comes into focus she's thrust into a world she never knew was real, and love that is not destined to be hers. Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to the story of the wolf girl.
1. Prologue

When I was fifteen years old my father died, I'd love to say that I was sad, upset- but if I did, it would be a lie.

My father was a mystery to me, my mother would tell me tales of him when they were both young and in love; about how he was incredibly handsome and charming. She would talk about how in love he was with her, that he left because he had to, she would always be sure to mention how much he loved me.

It was a lie though.

I'm not saying that I knew for sure that my father didn't love me, I just knew that he didn't particularly care about me. The man never even met me after all, as soon as my mother told him she was pregnant, he packed up his bag and left (according to my grandmother.) never to be heard of again, no letters, no phonecalls. Nothing.

My dad was a mystery to me, one that I had no interest in solving.

Little did I know that my father's past was the key to my future.

Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the story of the very first pubescent female wolf.


	2. Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: Anything that you may recognise from the Twilight Sag belongs to Stephenie Meyer while the Ben and Jerrys does not belong to me either and I am assuming two men called Ben and Jerry?  
><strong>

…  
>"Claraaa!"<p>

"Mmpfft"

"Urgh! Clara wake up lazy!"

Most girls' mothers wake them up with a kiss or simple 'wake up honey', my mother on the other hand feels the need to jump on my bed, suffocate me with a pillow and yell in my ear for ten minutes.

This is what you get for having a mother only sixteen years older than you.

"Seriously mom, it's a Saturday and I feel like complete crap, why on earth would I want to wake up at-" I glance at the clock on my bedside and frown. " seven am?"

"What do you mean you feel like crap?" She asks narrowing her eyes dangerously, she's not sure whether I'm telling the truth or if this is simply a ploy to get her off me.

Telling the truth, it's both. While I'd love to get her off my bed, I really do feel like crap. I've got this god awful headache and I'm boiling.

Mum raises her hand to my forehead and her eyes widen, "Clara! You're burning up!" she then proceeds to rush away, most likely looking for the thermometer. I hear her on the phone to my grandmother who is currently in the Canary Islands with her latest toy boy.

"Mamaa!" I whine as she enters my room wielding her 'sick kit'. " Is this really necessary, I'm sure it's just a cold or something, I mean Layla had the flu last week, I'm sure I caught it from her."

She rolls her eyes and proceeds to take my temperature and diagnose me on the internet.

What a new age mom I have!

.

_So I was like, Jett- you know I think you're hot, and I know you think I'm hot, so let's get together._

"Wow Layla, you sure aren't one to beat around the bush."

_I know right? But anyway, he was like 'ok' so then we just made out.  
><em>

"Aha, wait a sec Layls, I'll call you later."

_Urgh whatever._

"Love you!"

_If you loved me you wouldn't hang-_

Oh the joys of having best friends. While I love Layla with all my heart I was in the supermarket and unlike Layla I do not enjoy talking about kissing techniques while shopping in the frozen goods ais-

"Whoops" I look up and find the culprit who pushed me down. Actually culprits. In front of me were the notorious trio: Seth Clearwater, Brady Forth and Collin Little.

According to the female population at La Push High, these boys were the bad boys of the rez. Seth had graduated two years ago, being two years older than me, he hadn't attended college like the rest of his class, or got a job- instead he worked as some sort of protector; Brady and Collin on the other hand happened to be Sophomores like me, but only turned up to school when they felt like it.

They were the resident 'Bad Boys' and provided fantasies for teenage girls and teachers alike.

I lifted myself off the floor and found myself face to face (or rather face to chest.) with Seth Clearwater. While this may be a wonderful opportunity to show off my flirting skills, it was a Saturday afternoon, I was wearing my sweatpants and overgrown t-shirt and my hair resembled a bird's nest.

Not the best way to meet three attractive guys.

I smile at him as he bends down to pick up my bags. He smiles as he hands them over to me.

"Seth Clearwater. I'm sorry for uh, pushing you over."

"It's OK." I smile as he offers his hand out for me, I take it but noticing Seth's strabge expression, I pull back.

"What? Is it?" I start but Seth noticing my discomfort returns to his happy demanour and simply shakes his head.

" Your hands, they're really warm." He says shooting a look to Collin and Brady who were busy staring at me funny, I mean, I know I've grown over the summer ( a couple of inches, I am now the tallest girl in the whole Sophomore class, most likely the whole school.) but there is no need to stare!

"Oh, well I'm not feeling very well, but uh I guess it's a flu type of thing." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah well, it was nice meeting you… sorry I didn't catch your name." Seth says blushing, to my surprise.

"Clara, right Clara Reese?" to my surprise it didn't come from me but from Brady, he was staring at me. "You're in my history class right?" I nod and he smiles, turning back to Collin.

"Well bye!" I say, while this experience has been extremely interesting, I am holding 3 tubs of Ben 'n Jerry's which are calling out my name.

As I walk out the store, I can't help but feel the three of them are talking about me.

…

**A/N:**

Hi! Well I hope you like the story, tell me your thoughts and such. LLASC is currently on hiatus due to a seemingly incurable writers block.

Anyway, tell me your thoughts on Clara and the chapter.

-much love!xoxo


	3. Explode

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Twilight, none of the characters and certainly not the band Coldplay.  
>On with le chapter!<strong>

.

"You are not going to school." Mom was saying as she stared at me, I was currently laying in bed with a 109 temperature and a bitch of a headache.

"I've called school and you are to stay home today, you understand me?" She says raising an eyebrow up at me. While I'm sure she'd love to stay home today and play doctor, she has to go work as a dental assistant.

I was lucky to say I have a somewhat 'cool' mom, but unfortunately her coolness can only go so far. When Emma Reese says 'stay home' you damn well better believe she means stay home.

I sigh and nod, saving my energy. She smiles softly, and kisses my cheek. "I'm sending Emily Young from down the road to check up on you, so if you hear anyone come in it's her."

I roll my eyes and nod, she smiles ruffles my hair and leaves my room with the soft _click _of the door.

I put in my headphones and tried to fall asleep to the sound of Coldplay on my iPod. Whenever I feel down or ill, they always managed to make me feel better, but even I began to doubt the voice of Chris Martin could help this flu.

Unfortunately, just when I finally started to doze off the doorbell rang, Mom, in a rush probably forgot to tell them about the spare key. I wrapped myself in a blanket and made my way downstairs. I opened the door to find the beautiful, yet scarred face of Emily Young.

"Hello! Sorry I woke you dear but the door was locked." She said guiltily, it was hard to be angry with her, after all Emily was probably the sweetest person I've ever met, she was a big help to my mom when we first moved here when I was nine.

"It's ok." I whisper and lead her inside. Emily takes my hand and gasps as she takes in the heat, her wide eyes stare at me.

"You really do have a high fever." She says more to herself than to me, "Perhaps I should call a doctor?" I wince at the word. It took a lot of convincing to assure mom that I was fine and did not need to go see the doctor.

Surprisingly though, that small comment from Emily managed to set me off edge, I began to shake, Emily's eyes widened as she took in my state and sat me down on the sofa once the shakes subsided.

"If you don't mind dear, I'm just going to pop back to my house, I'll be back in just a few moments." She said backing out the front door, making sure to leave it wide open.

To be perfectly honest I didn't hear a word she said, I was far too busy wondering how a small comment like going to the doctors could set me off. It was at least five minutes before Emily came back, but this time she was not alone but with two other men, I recognised them immediately, Sam Uley-Emily's fiancée and Jacob Black who I thought went to college in Seattle.

The men both smiled at me while I stared at them hostilely, seriously I'm ill, a bit shaky, no need to bring back up or anything!

"Clara, this is -" Emily began but I cut her off before she could continue.

"I know who they are." I said, glaring at the three of them. Jacob and Sam exchanged quick looks before Sam came over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Clara, have you been feeling off today?" He began, this time looking deadly serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Well no!" I said, seriously what did he think I was at home for?

Sam began to look annoyed and opened his mouth to reply before Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder and continued, this time trying to phrase it better. "Let's say this Clara, Emily here has told us that you've got an extremely high temperature, and apparently you've gone through quite a growth spurt?"

I think about it, this temperature seems extremely high, and I have grown an abnormal amount, I had to go shopping because nothing fit me anymore.

I stared at him suspiciously, what was it to him? I knew Sam was some sort of rez security, but I didn't understand what me feeling a bit poorly had to do with them _or _the rez? 

Emily obviously understanding my discomfort began to shoo the two of them out before adding a quick whisper (which I was shocked I could hear.) _we'll keep a close eye on her._

Before I question what she meant by that or why she had brought these two men to question Emily turned around, acting as though the past five minutes hadn't happened while rushing off to the kitchen saying something about making muffins.

I was too tired to ask her anything so I returned to my bedroom and fell asleep, to dreams of woods and people with blood red eyes…

.

"Mom, I think I'm ready to go to school." It had been three days, and while my temperature had not gone down, my headache was gone and I didn't feel like crap.

She put down her book and stared at me, shocked. I wasn't surprised, the last time I had willingly asked to school was when I was seven; but seriously I was dying from boredom and I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Emily and mom in days (not to mention Jacob and Sam, but I had chosen to forget that little debacle).

Mom sighed and stared at me for a couple of moments, I kept a straight face, trying to look as healthy as possible (though not too healthy, she might make me do chores or some stuff like that.)

"Fine." She said giving in, I jumped and squealed. I blew her a kiss and ran upstairs to text Layla.

"How hot does Jake Wilson look in that top? I'm serious, I could just eat him all up!" Layla whispers before smiling like the little flirt she is to Jake.

Layla was a flirt, verging on slut, but I of course was allowed to say that being her best friend and all. Layla was pretty though, despite being the only white person on the reservation Layla sure knew how to stick out, with her bleached blonde hair and tan skin she was the prettiest and most popular girl in the sophomore class.

I was an ugly duckling compared to her. I was your plain native girl, with the pin straight black hair that went just past my shoulder blades and the common russet skin of every Quileute native, I was not outstanding, but hanging around with Layla certainly did give me an edge.

"You're such a perv Layla." I say rolling my eyes as we sit down in the lunch hall, I immediately dig into my food while Layla watches me in shock. "What?" I mumble through a mouthful of baked potato.

"What is up with your appetite?" She says surveying my tray, it wasn't much… I thought, I was eating two baked potatoes a large plate of fries and two cokes.

What! I'm hungry!

She rolls her eyes at my glare and continues to eat her salad (which was like, two leaves and half a tomato).

"Anyway," she says continuing with her previous conversation. "I am _not_ a perv, it's just that Jake happened to invite the both of us to his party tonight!" She says squealing.

Despite the fact that I'm not really a party goer I couldn't help but notice the fact that Jake Wilson was in fact, a SENIOR, a very cool senior; which made me wonder why on earth he was inviting a couple of sophomores party?

"What did you promise him Lay?" I say raising an eyebrow, I know Layla, and she'd do anything to get to a party, particularly a senior party.

"God Clara! Can't you just trust me?" She says feigning offence, I ignore it.

"It's not like I can go." I say sighing, it took convincing to get my mom to let me go to school today, how can I let her let me go to a party on a weekday?

I tell Layla and she replies with an expected 'sneak out.' Which is completely out of the question? Do you know how hard it is to try and sneak away from a single mother with nothing to do on a Thursday night but bug her sixteen year old daughter.

.

"Mama, can I go to a party tonight?" I say, we were both sat on the couch watching _Greys Anatomy, _I was supposed to be revising for a French oral but I was too lazy.

"Depends on who's party it is." She says stuffing popcorn into her mouth, eyes glued to screen.

"Uh, just a boy." I say, my attempt at being casual, hoping that she's so engrossed in the episode that she won't care.

Unfortunately, it happened to cut off to commercial leaving my mom's focus completely and utterly on me.

"No way in hell, chick." She says laughing, "You don't know what happens at those parties, there could be drinking and drugs and God knows what-"

"I'm not like you Mom! I'm not some irresponsible teenage girl who goes out and gets herself knocked up!" I yelled, not before I realised what I had just said and watch her face crumple up with anger and hurt.

I didn't understand why I was so mad, but I knew that if I didn't get out of this house soon, I was going to fucking _explode._

I ran out, slamming the door, ignoring my mom's shouts of anger I just kept on running and running.

Until I reached the woods and I exploded, into a ball of fur.

Go fucking figure.

.

**A/N: hola! How was it? Did you like it? Did I do an okay job? Aha, tell me what you think in a review!  
>and thanks to all those who reviewedfavourited/alerted , it means a lot guys!****  
>much love chicas xoxo<strong> 


	4. Welcome

__**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**_  
><em> 

_**Previously:**__ I ran out, slamming the door, ignoring my mom's shouts of anger I just kept on running and running._

_Until I reached the woods and I exploded, into a ball of fur._

_Go fucking figure._

.

It's hard enough being a sixteen year old girl, I have to deal with zits, high school a scatter brained mom and now I've exploded into a giant ball of fur.

And I can't go back, seriously, I'm being oddly calm, I would have thought that I would end up screaming or yelling for help or something.

Oh yeah, I can't speak.

_It's ok, that was my reaction too!_

WHAT THE FUCK!

_Dude! What the hell, don't creep her out just yet!_

_Both of you shut up, and go back to the house, call Sam._

_Come on man! _ The two voices whined in unison.

At this point I wondered if someone stuck some crack in my drink or something, because there is no way in hell that I was hearing three different voices in my head, at once.

As they continued to bicker about who went where, I tried to distinguish the voices- call me crazy, but I swore I could recognise them, it was only after I heard the name _Brady_ that I was able to recognise them: Collin Little, Brady Forth and Jacob Black!

I began to pant, and I felt myself going light headed, I suddenly felt the need to shout and let out a loud cry, or what sounded like a howl. I began to run, ignoring the shouts coming from my head.

The last sound I heard before I blacked was _Let her go, she needs to understand._

_._

When I woke up later that week- having been out running for the past three days, I found myself outside a large lake, I began to walk towards it, it was time to face the music, what did I look like?

As I looked down at the clear blue water of the lake, I nearly jumped at my reflection, I nearly peed myself when instead of seeing a scrawny, teenage girl I saw a large white wolf. 

Nice. I mean it's not every day when you have a fight with your mother, explode, hear voices in your head and realize that your giant furry animal.

In retrospect, I'm handling this incredibly well, I've yet to be shipped off to a home for the mentally instable.

_Found her Jake! Her inner monologue is pretty loud!_

_Collin, shut up dude!_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

_See! Now you went and freaked her out!_

I began to whimper and laid my head on the ground, I tried to block out the sounds, but they began to grow louder and louder, more voices entering, each male, each in shock and each wondering what the hell I was doing. It carried on like that for around five whole minutes before one large, obviously more dominant voice sounded, silencing the sounds of the voices.

Sam Uley.

_Clara, come with me._ He commanded, yes commanded, and instead of coming up with a snarky and sarcastic reply like I normally would have, I didn't- instead I followed, hoping that the large black wolf in front of me would hold the answers as to why I was a giant wolf.

As we began to walk (or rather trod) back out of the woods, the voices in my head began to lessen until there was only Sam and I.

Oddly, Sam must have understood what I was thinking and calmly replied: _They've all phased back, _he replied ominously. I wanted to ask who he meant by _they, _how many of these wolf-men were out there.

Once we reached the forest clearing, Sam turned to face me: _Clara, listen to me- I will explain everything later, but right now- I need you to listen to me._

_Ok. _I replied softly, now was no time to question the only person who could give me answers. Sam, obviously agreeing with my thought, nods his head and begins to explain:

_You are a wolf Clara, a protector to La Push, but right now I need to return to your human form, do you think you can do that? _He asks me, I think about it for a moment, I don't know how to turn back.

Sam sighs, _OK, Clara watch me phase ok, first of clear your head- this won't work if you have ten million thoughts running around your brain._

I listen to his instructions and begin to take deep breaths, focusing solely on returning back to a human.

As I began to focus, I felt my muscles loosening, myself growing smaller, lighter; until I was stood before Sam Uley, in human form- but also completely and utterly butt-naked.

I screamed, but Sam kindly turned away, moving to the trees behind. I crawled into a little ball and began to sob on the forest floor, great, I exploded into a giant ball of fur, and now I'm butt naked in the middle of the forest.

When Sam returned, it was with a blanket and a large t-shirt. He handed it to me silently, and accepted, not looking him in the eyes. He turned around as I began to change, and we walked back to the house in an awkward silence.

"Thank you." I whispered as he opened the door for me. Sam smiled, and nodded understandingly before ushering me into the house where seven large man-wolves sat staring at me.

I seriously have the crappiest luck ever, I mean I have a fight with my mom, I explode into a wolf, I'm butt naked in front of Sam Uley, and now I'm confronted by seven guys staring at me because I'm wearing a large shirt which had obviously belonged to Sam and reached just below my knees.

Amongst the faces in the kitchen, I could recognise a few, Brady…Collin…Seth…and Emily. I smiled attentively at the ones I recognised, before a tall one (_real _descriptive Clara, they're all tall!) stood up and introduced himself to me as Embry Call. I smiled at him and one by one each of the others stood up as well- Paul, Jared, Josh, Quil and Will each introduced themselves to me.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam barked at them, I stared at him, I had almost forgotten his presence, in the excitement of meeting everyone, I hadn't notice him go and see Emily in the corner by the sink.

"Two more phased today, he's down at the Makah rez explaining to their parents that their thirteen year old sons are wolves." One of the guys, I think Embry, replied.

"Speaking of parents," Sam began, he tore his eyes away from Emily, to look at me. " We need to tell your mom, she's been worried sick for the past few days."

Guilt settled in me, had I really been so self absorbed that I'd completely forgotten how my mom must be feeling? I swallowed and nodded, I was yet to speak to them, but I supposed I was still in shock.

The guys each passed me sympathetic smiles, they obviously knew how hard it was to explain to your mom, that your sixteen year old daughter exploded into a giant wolf.

"Come on Clara!" Sam boomed, ushering me out of the house again.

Bring on the Mama-Bear.

.

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm sorry to leave you all a long AN, but I need to explain a few things. So first of all, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I decided I need to give you guys something after leaving you with that cliffy, but I suppose I'll just come back and edit it sometime this week.**

**Next is, this story is set three years after Breaking Dawn, and therefore there are four new additions to the wolf pack: Josh, Will and the two thirteen year old boys who were mentioned in the chapter above. Leah is in Seattle at university and may be making a reappearance sometime later in the story. Renesmee is and will become a big part of this.**

**imalittlebitbadass, Musicismymuse, rachel, CSIGetteBlue: Thank to all of you for your reviews, your all super awsome and thank you!**

**Sorry again for the essay of an Authors note, but it had to be done!  
>Thank you to all my reviewersalerters/ and favouriters(is that a word?lol)**

**peace outt **

**-izzy.**

_  
><em> 


	5. Moma Wolf

**Disclaimer: So before there's any confusion here, Embry is Sam's brother, it was figured out a couple of months ago. I'm sorry for the delay, I have a huge apology at the end!**

Do you want to know what to expect when you've gone missing for nearly three days, leaving your barely-an-adult mother alone to cope with the fact that her pissed teenage daughter is somewhere, probably being an angst ridden teenager?

Yeah, don't expect her to come running to you, telling you how much she loves you and how you'll never fight again…expect something, like, say…I don't know…

Throw a chair at you, whilst yelling about how she should have used birth control.

I wasn't so surprised, Sam on the other hand was another story.

"Now, now Ms. Reese, there is no need to panic, Clara is safe and sound, and that's all that really matters isn't it?" He said, moving closer to the wild woman that was supposed to be my mother.

I wanted to tell him to stop, that where he was close enough, but I thought- Hey, he's got to learn somehow.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She said throwing a glass at him, Sam though with his super wolfy-reflexes managed to duck just in time, so that the glass smashed against the wall.

"Now, please Ms. Reese there is really, no need to get physical…"

"TO HELL WITH PHYSICAL! I SWEAR TO GOD CLARA MARIE, IF YOU PULL THAT SHIT EVER AGAIN I CAN GUARENTEE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Aw, I love you too mom.

Sam, at that point look confused as I headed up the stairs, blowing Mom a kiss as I walked passed her, to which she responded by throwing me the finger.

Honestly, that's her way of trying to say '_I love you Clara, you're the best child I could have ever had.'_

I trudged up the stairs as I heard Sam, sit my mother down and begin to explain to her why I had disappeared.

And as I listened, It finally hit me, sure I knew that I was a wolf, but I never really grasped the gravity of the situation.

I am a wolf.

I am a wolf.

And as I continued to repeat it in my head, I began to finally understand the severity of this.

I was a wolf, probably the only female wolf in history.  
>I think I should have probably reacted more dramatically to this situation. I mean, this is very life-altering, I am a wolf. I could kill someone.<p>

I could kill my mother.

I could kill Layla.

Heck, I could probably kill my Physics teacher if I really wanted! 

Could I go back to school? Would I continue to act as though nothing had ever happened? What would happen? Would I kill everyone at school, if I returned?

Seriously, karma hates me.

I stand up and look in the mirror. I began to notice the change in myself, over a month ago I was average size, 5'4, but I changed, I was now 5'11 nearly six foot.

Great, not only was I a wolf, but I was also freakishly tall.

I wonder if this gets me out of school? Perhaps I should go downstairs, and ask Sam, I mean I am a danger to the pupils of La Push High, it's for their safety that I don't go into school tomorrow.

And maybe because I have a history paper due in tomorrow that I have yet to start.

I sighed and went downstairs, oddly enough the shouting had stopped, but when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I did _not_ expect to find mother curled up in the foetal position sobbing, while Sam stood across the room, looking solemn.

The confusion obviously showed on my face because when Sam saw me, he smiled reassuringly while my mom continued to sob.

"I'-I'm, I'm so sorry Clara, I never knew, I sho-should have told you!" She cried, her tear stained face lifted up to look at me.

What the fuck happened? What did Sam say to my mother to make her cry? The only time she cries is in the Notebook, and I sure as hell don't see Ryan Gosling here so something has to be up.

I stared at Sam as if to ask 'what the fuck?'. He frowned, and looked at my mother.

"Tell her Emma. Why don't you tell her why she's a wolf? Who her father is!" Sam yelled, he was shaking now, I was about to tell him to leave, but he gained control.

My mother stared at me, her brown eyes, filled with pain and hurt. I wanted to walk over to her abd give her a big hug.

"Levi- Levi Uley. He's your father Clara." She whispered, her eyes searching mine, as though she was begging for forgiveness.

"Mom?" I whispered.

This wasn't true. No. She told me my dad was her high school sweetheart?

Levi Uley was old enough to be her father?

I took a deep breath. But it was too late, I began to shake, till everything became blurred, and a pair of strong hands carried me away from the house.

And then I exploded.

Again.

.

**A/N: Oh my god. I'm sorry guys for the awful delay, but at I've been super duper busy, what with my laptop breaking down, which meant I NEARLY lost everything.**


	6. Little Brothers

**NOTE: Hola mah lovelies, I have to explain a few things In this chapter. Elijah and Joey are both new wolves to the pack along with Josh, who phased at around the same time as Collin and Brady.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters except for Clara, Eli, Josh and Joey belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**ON WITH LE CHAPTER.**

_**Four Months later…**_

"Isn't being a wolf awesome!" Elijah, Joey and I were busy setting up on the beach for the bonfire later tonight, it was tradition when new wolves phased, that the pack would hold a bonfire where they would stay up and tell stories about the ancestors.

Unfortunately since Sam _still _didn't think we were responsible enough to run patrol with the rest of the guys; and instead made us help Emily set up the beach for later.

Therefore, I was stuck with a bunch of thirteen year olds who thought that exploding into a giant wolf was the shit.

Seriously, I'm a sixteen year old girl. I'm mildly attractive. It's a Friday night, I should be out partying, or getting drunk, doing what normal teenagers do! Instead I'm listening to a heated debate about who would win in a fight, Aquaman or Spiderman.

(Personally, I think Spiderman, but I promised myself I wouldn't get involved.)

"Don't you two find it unsettling that you're only thirteen and you could pass for eighteen?" I asked, interrupting their debate. The boys each stared at me, pondering my question carefully. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"At least now, no one can tease us for being short." Joey stated simply, grinning. I couldn't help but smile at that. They were having just as sucky as I was, but at least they were trying to make the best of the situation.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, he shrugged me off and chuckled.

Being a wolf wasn't so bad, Eli and Joey were like having little brothers.

Annoying six foot tall little brothers, but none the less; Little Brothers.

"Come on guys, we've got to finish this otherwise Emily will kill us, and God knows Sam won't stop her." I told them, pushing them back to their duties. The boys groaned, and returned to their work, while laughed to myself, I've always been an only child, Mom never remarried, and I doubt she considered having children after me, and I'd never really ever been exposed to boys, which is why I found it weird being around them nearly twenty four seven.

Getting my head around the fact that Sam, _and _Embry were my new brother's was something big too, and I suppose when you look at it, I do sort of look like Sam, and Embry and I do have the same green eyes, I guess I hadn't noticed it earlier, since I never really thought of the possibility of us being related. I guess, I never really cared for my biological dad, and now it seems like he's such a big part of me, and I don't know what to do.

"Yo! Clara, where do I put this?" Joey yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. He was holding up a large log, and if I didn't know better, I would be slightly freaked out by the thirteen year old boy who was holding something far too big for someone his age to be carrying.

I pointed out its designated spot, and Joey placed it down with a thump, before heading over to me. Eli, was busy chatting up a group of girls, who were about my age. They obviously found him hilarious, and often giggled and pointed at him. I pondered going over there and telling them that he was in middle school, but I pushed the thought away. Best let the kid have some fun.

Joey slung an arm over my shoulder, in a brotherly way, and called over Elijah, who ran over to us, his shirt bunched up in his hands, showing off his chiselled pecs.

Damn, if boys looked like that when I was thirteen…

We walked over to the car, and Joey and Eli had both resumed their debate, but this time, I couldn't help myself, I just had to join in. "You're both wrong, you know Superwoman would kick both their asses!" The boys both snorted, at me , and opened their mouths to object, and I giggled at their innocent banter. God I love kids. I turned on the radio, and the boys both groaned at the choice of song.

"Fuck, Clara, do we really need to listen to Justin Bieber?" Eli growled, I ignored him and began to sing along with the radio.

"_Baby, Baby, baby Ooo! Like Baby, baby, ooo! I thought you'd always be mine!"_ They both covered their over-sensitive ears and moaned, and that only provoked me to turn the music louder, Joey reached over to turn the music off but I pushed his hands away before he could reach it. "Ah, ah. Driver's are always in charge of the music!"

Joey narrowed his eyes at me. "Fuck you Reese. Fuck you." He then sat back in his seat, as I attempted to rap.

"_She had me goin' crazy, oh I was star struck, she woke me up daily! Don't need no Starbucks."_

I continued to sing until we reached the house, and Joey and Elijah had raced out of the car the moment we reached the exterior. I was still humming to myself, as I opened the front door and came face to face with the entire pack.

Well fuck.

"See! I told she wouldn't shut up! She's been singing the entire time!" Elijah piped, pointing at me from his seat next to Seth. I blushed and suddenly found my feet very interesting. I looked up to find the boys laughing, and I frowned.

I sent a death glare towards Joey and he at least had the decency to look ashamed, Eli was another story, he simply went up to Seth not before shooting a cheeky smile my way. I narrowed my eyes him, and he simply shook his head and mouthed words which I couldn't understand.

But when I saw his mischievous eyes, I knew immediately what he was going to do.

Okaaay… so earlier last week, I was sort of wolf form, and I _thought _I was on my own, which lead me to think about the pack, which then lead me to think about Seth Clearwater, which then lead me to remember a not-so-secret crush I had on him, before this whole wolf shit. Turns out, Eli happened to be listening in, and managed to blackmail me, by promising him a trip to Port Angeles whenever he wanted.

That being done I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE IS WALKING OVER TO SETH AND TALKING TO HIM! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ELI?

Ok, breath Clara, breath, it's ok, there's nothing to worry about; I mean, even if he did end up telling Seth, what do you care? You don't like him? Right.

Right.

_Liar._

Shut up. I don't like Seth Clearwater. He's always happy, and that would piss me off to no end.

Oh crap, he's talking to Seth, and crap! _Crap!_ He's grinning! He's friggin' grinning, and now he's pointing to me, and Seth is nodding, and has this grin on his face, and _crap! Crap, crap, crap! _Seth's now standing up and walking and…

Fuck! Clara, calm yourself down. Deep breaths, deep breaths, act cool, you can do that right?

_Psh, no._

God, my inner self is a bitch.

_You know it._

I roll my eyes, and look for something that makes me look that haven't been hyperventilating about him for the past ten minutes, I scanned the room and searched for a magazine or something, anything really. "Hey, Clara?" His voice interrupted my frantic thoughts, and I could feel my heart rate increasing, at his close proximity.

"Hi!" I managed to squeak out, as I turned to face him, trying to blow my fringe out of my eyes. Seth stared at me for a moment, probably to comment on how my white tank had a stain on it.

"Um, well…Are you okay? You look a bit cold?" He said coughing slightly at my attire, I raised my eyebrows at him. I was a wolf, I ran at well over 180 degrees, though I supposed it would be quite weird for someone to be dressed in a white tank top and black cotton shorts in the middle of December.

"Seriously Clearwater? Seriously?" I giggled, gaining back my confidence. Seth blushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, err, well, um. Never mind, you're going to the bonfire tonight right?" He asked, his brown eyes were wide with curiosity, and I could feel my heart melting.

Seth was really attractive (in a completely platonic way of course) he had, this shaggy black hair which wasn't as cropped short as Paul or Jared's, and was long enough so that you could run your hands through it and…

Oh no, no! Clara, stop it. Stop it right now Clara Reese, you should not be thinking about Seth Clearwater in that way, that is a no no! A big, big no no!

Right?

Right.

**OHMYGAWD HAAAAY GUYS.**

**I'm so sorry, seriously, I feel so awful everytime I read a review that tells me to continue writing, because I never wanted to be those authors who left their stories on hold for like six months and no one knows whether they're going to update or not, argh, guys I guess I really can't say sorry enough! I've been so busy with school and other activites that require to much time, believe me, I'd much rather be at home writing fanfiction all day, alas, we can't always get what we want.**

**Anyway, exams are finishing on Tuesday which means, wit wooo! More writing time! :D **

**Anyway, I need some reviewin' love to get me in the fanfiction and summer mood, so press the button below and send me your thoughts guys! I love reviews, and I promise whoever reviews first get ten billion virtual cookies, and a visit from Seth Clearwater *wink wink* ;)**

**Love you guys! Don't hate me too much!**

**-Izzy xxxxxxxx **


End file.
